Dari Otaku untuk si 4LAy
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: "Anu... Mbak Nes, ini titipan dari Pak SBY. Dari Honda, katanya."/ Nesia menutup pintu. Ia segera duduk di sofa tempat ia beraktifitas semula dan membuka surat yang dipegangnya./ Dan isinya adalah.../ Author baru setelah vakum dua tahun.


**Dari Otaku Untuk si 4LAy!**

Rating : K+ (Tobat dalam rangka puasa...)

Pair : Japan X Fem!Nesia yang gagal

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya. Ivan punya gue. *diratain sama tanah*

**WARNING!**

**Bahasa Jaman sekarang. Siapkan In*to atao Vi*ine. Jika masih berlanjut gunakan Cendo Xi*rol.**

**Garing kriuk-kriuk. Author baru. XD**

**Flame diterima!**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Bandung, 10 Januari 2010, 12: 43 ]<strong>

Nesia sedang berkutat di depan layar laptop yang ia pangku. Bukan. Bukan mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan - walaupun tugas-tugas itu sudah menggunung. Ia sedang membuka beberapa jejaring sosial untuk melepas keluh dan kesahnya.

Menyeruput es teh yang sengaja ia buat untuk mengurangi rasa gerah. "Hadeeeh! ini kenapa internetku mendadak lemo-"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

'Ah! Kenapa ada tamu segala? Mana gue belom mandi, pula.' Batinnya sebal. Ia memindah laptop yang semula di pangkuannya ke meja terdekat.

"Mbak Nesia, saya Tono, supirnya Pak SBY." Terdengar suara dari mendadak gemetar.

"MAMPUS GUE! TUGAS DARI BOS MINGGU LALU BELUM SELESAI!"

Muka Nesia mendadak horor. Perasaan tegang, takut, sedih, dan pasrah bercampur aduk. Ia membayangkan gukuman apa yang akan diberikan bosnya. Jalan dari Jakarta hingga Ternate kah? Menyapu halaman seluruh rumah yang ada di Jawa kah? Atau harus hormat kepada Pusaka Indonesia selama tiga haru dua malam? Oh, kulit dan wajah yang ia rawat akan hancur begitu saja. Itu mimpi yang sangat buruk! TIDAAAAAK!

"Mbak, saya cuma mau ngasih barang titipan bos."

Hening Nesia segera menghela nafasnya. hilang sudah perasaan takut akan rusaknya kemolekan wajah sang susah-susah ia peroleh. 'Untunng aja...'

Nesia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Ia buka pintu itu dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

"Maaf Pak Tono, Tadi habis dari belakang. Oh ya, katanya ada titipan ya?" Tanya Nesia ramah.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menjawab dengan ramah pula. "Anu... Mbak Nes, ini titipan dari Pak SBY. Dari Honda, katanya." Ia serahkan sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan 'untuk Indoneshia-chan'

Diterimanya surat itu, ia tersenyum. "Makasih ya Pak."

"Sama-sama Mbak Nes. Saya permisi dulu ya." pamit supir tadi dengan sopan.

"Iya Pak. Mari." Jawab Nesia tanpa menghilangkan senum di wajahnya. Setelah orang bernama Tono tadi berlalu, Nesia menutup pintu. Ia segera duduk di sofa tempat ia beraktifitas semula dan membuka surat yang dipegangnya.

_Neshia-chan_

_Wajahmu moe_

_Seperti Miku Hatsune_

_Suara Neshia_

_Mengingatkanku pada Megurine Luka_

_Sifat Neshia-chan_

_Seperti Kuciki Rukia_

_Selalu ceria_

_Menghibur Nation-tan_

_Tubuh Neshia_

_Seideal Hyuuga Hinata_

_Rambut Neshia_

_Sehitam mata Sasuke Uchiha_

_Semua tentang Neshia_

_Melekat seerat pelukan Matsunoto Rangiku_

_Dihatiku_

_Daisuki. Hontou ni daisuki, Neshia-chan_

_Maukah Neshia-chan menjadi pacarku?_

Nesia hanya terdiam. Ia meminum tehnya sampai habis.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tokyo, 14 Januari 2010, 17:19 ]<strong>

Kiku merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang sedari tadi menari di atas keyboard komputer. Akhinya semua tugas kenegaraan sudah ia selesaikan. Mumpung masih menyalakan komputer, Kiku iseng untuk membuka e-mailnya. Siapa tahu ada kiriman foto dari Elizaveta-san - Kalian tahu konten dari foto-foto itu.

Ia membuka browser, mengetik website yang ia tuju, dan tentu saja log in.

[ .jp ]

[ ********************************* ]

[Log in]

Kiku meng-klik tombol log in yang tertera di monitornya. Saat ia melihat inbox e-mailnya, ada satu e-mail dari ratusan e-mail yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Doujinshi Yaoi? Bukan. Tapi e-mail dari orang yang ia taksir, Nesia.

_Fr: Nesiia_.id_

_Subject: [none]_

_AllOwH, J4pn!_

_L__ä__mUu4Ch 9UuG JumPh!_

_AqqUwH Udhh4 BcHă $o3Rha4tD Dh4r1mUh_

_Th4Pii..._

_MüupH yuH J4Pn, Th4PpI QuwH Ng9ug ThaW AppUa Yun9 ChAmUuWh Mu9ChuD_

_AqQuu 9uG K3n4L ChmMa HaTtSun3 M1kü_

_At00Ph3n OrngH-OrИ 1i4nK ChuuMuh M4ChuuD_

_0!1a~_

_MuuBh e4, t4Pp! QuWh UddHa PcH4raN Chmm4 NedH3rLaNd33n_

_ChuuLum Ch4NtiQ :*_

_NecHia ChUut3_

"POCHII! MATAKU KATARAAK!" Teriak Kiku sambil memejamkan matanya dengan seluruh ke-OOCannya. Pochi hanya menatap iba pada majikannya.

"Woof!" Kata Pochi. Bisa diartikan dengan "Kasihan..."

Pupus sudah cinta Kiku. Sudah ditolak, sakit mata pula. Kesihan...

**-Berakhir dengan nggantung.-**

* * *

><p>AN:

Setelah vakum dari FFN seklama dua tahun. Saya kehilangan feel menulis saya... =="

Entahlah... Setelah beralih ke dunia dA dan UTAU -an, saya merasa rindu pada FFn...

Hening sejenak...

1...

2...

3...

HUOOO! GUE YANG NGETIK AJA KATARAK COBA *abaikan*

Ini terinspirasi dari gue yang lagi mensyen-mensyen di Twitter, tiba-tiba diRT sama temen yang (maaf) Alay. Waktu itu aku lagi ngomongin Anime sama temen lain, dia asal nyambung dengan "s0r!, AqqU 9UuGh MudHe3nG"

Nyebelin banget lah.

Oya, selamat Idul **Fitri**bagi yang merayakan! *dibakar calon ibu mertua* *digiles uhukcalonuhuk pacar*

**Review Pweeease?**

**( _AnindVD Mention for follow back *malah promosi* )**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
